martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Barbarossa Umtrunk
Members Olivier Von Stenay - Cydonia Official bio "BARBAROSSA UMTRUNK is a “Dark Military-Ambient/Post-Industrial” militant project from France who deserves an Apocalyptic & Sacred Soundtrack of flesh & steel for Eurasian Youth. The name of the band turn above Barbarossa Rex Imperator's messianic & esoterical figure asleep on Kyffhäuser's mountain. The thematics explores secret knowledges taken from indo-europeans mythos, from legendary antediluvians eons to eschatologic & apocalyptic times of the End. Esoterists like René Guénon, Jean Parvulesco, Julius Evola, Bô Yin Râ, Miguel Serrano, Henry Corbin, Louis Claude de St Martin, G. I. Gurdjieff & Raymond Abellio have a great influence on the band. At last, the 4th Political theory and Eurasia “Weltanschauung” taken from Aleksandr Duguin’s geopoliticals prophecys is also a big influence of the band. As the brain-child of Baron Von S, the project is active in the post-industrial scene since 2005. Between 2005 and 2006, the official members were Ra Kha, G.C, Maya M & Baron Von S. Then, after the departure of Ra Kha, the band reborn from his ashes as a duo composed by G.C. and Baron Von S. First Barbarossa Umtrunk appearance was 3 songs released for the legendary Scontrum Act V with the first line-up for War Office Propaganda then several songs have been done for compilations. The first Opus called "Regnum Sanctum" was released on SkullLine at the end of 2008. Some months later a second one called "Glazialkosmogonie" was done for the same label. During 2009, BU have been allready working on new material with special guests (Suskun, Marc-Louis Questin...), trying to polish & perform his sound and have make two collaborations, also on SkullLine: "Thule Gesellschaft" with Seuchensturm and "72 Candles in Cairo (1904)" with Kazeria KZ. Then on September 2009, G.C have leaves the band keeping to make music under his solo project called Effets Secondaires and Barbarossa Umtrunk has began Baron Von S one man's band assisted by his bride Countesse Von S. A Split called "Le Siècle des Grands Abattoirs" with Front Sonore has been released on SkullLine on December 2009. The third full length and greatest "Wehrwolf Dharma" album was produced for UFA Muzak, limited to 500 ex in January 2010: An apocalyptic mix of Shamanic Ritual Industrial and Neoclassical/Orchestral Hymns based upon Hyperboreans ancestral times, Archéo-Lycanthropic left hand path of the Ulfedhnar and Catastrophism theories. In Summer 2010 the 4th opus "Agharti" exploring the secrets paths for the Subterrean Kingdom has been released on Twilight Records. At the same time was also released the great collaboration split with Schattenspiel "La Couronne de Glace" on SkullLine which is in real more a retrospective of tracks done together between BU & Schattenspiel for various compilations on netlabels than a real split album. Then some months later, in the year 2011, the russian label UFA Muzak has published the mythic split/tribute with Dronerune in memory of Miguel Serrano called "Distant Shores of Hvetramannaland", more oriented ambient & ritual with hyperboreans atmospheres of fire and ice. A new split with Front Sonore called "Apokastastasis" was released on SkullLine in Summer 2012. Then the 5th full length album, a tribute to Baron Rudolf Von Sebottendorf & Thule Society called "Der Talisman des Rosenkreusers" with guests like Elli Riehl, Front Sonore and TSIDMZ has been released on UFA Muzak some months later. On the year 2013, new collaborations have been done: the first one was a split with Pale Roses in memory of the french novelist Raoul de Warren called “La Clairière des Eaux Mortes” and published by Old Europa Café on January. The second one was a close collaboration with Escuadron de la Muerte based upon Miguel Serrano’s writes and NS Occult Mysteries released by UFA Muzak on february 2013. The 6th full lenght album “La Fraternité Polaire” based upon General de Gaulle's secret doctrine, Eurasian Geopolitic and the Polar Brotherhood ov Zam Bhotiva was released on Twilight Records with the collaboration of Schattenspiel, Spreu & Weizen & Vir Martialis. The next work to comes is a split with french martial act Le Revers Sanglant: Dark and Ritual soundscapes combined with Orchestral & Martial Industrial hymns who deserves concepts taken from Youri Mamleev, Jean Parvulesco, Michel Marmin & Raymond Abellio books. Baron Von S have also began to work on his next full length “La Fosse de Babel”, an apocalyptic soundtrack inspired by the books of Raymond Abellio which will includes Vir Martialis, TSIDMZ and Porta Vittoria on guests. Some others projects are also planified for the years 2013 & 2014: a third-way split with Pale Roses and Dawn & Dusk Entwined about the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn in the Outer is on work then a new collaboration with Schattenspiel and also Verney 1826 which will follows the figure ov Vlad Tepes the Impaler. At the end of 2012, Baron Von S under the pseudonym of "Guetteur de Lune" have also release on SkullLine label, “Sinus Medii” the first opus of his side-project called Cydonia.which is based upon cosmology and "stellar" black mysteries from outerspace. Then the second album “ Cygnus X-3” has been released for free download on the french netlabel Cyanur Prod during Spring 2013. 1" Discography • Barbarossa Umtrunk / Bunkkeriorkesteri / Larrnakh - Scontrum Act V ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd, Num) War Office Propaganda WOP 20 2005 • Glazial Kosmogonie ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR052-08 2008   Glazial Kosmogonie ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd, Num, Sec) SkullLine SLCDR052-08 2009 • Regnum Sanctum ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd, Sec) // (CDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR042-08 2008 • Barbarossa Umtrunk / Kazeria KZ - 72 Candles In Cairo 1904 ‎(CDr, Ltd + CDr, VCD, Ltd) // (CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR063-09 2009 • Front Sonore / Barbarossa Umtrunk - Le Siecle Des Grands Abbatoirs (CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR092-09 2009 • Barbarossa Umtrunk / Seuchensturm - Thule Gesellschaft (CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR064-09 2009 • Wehrwolf Dharma ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RP, Dig) // ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Ufa Muzak UFA 33 2010 • Barbarossa Umtrunk & Schattenspiel - La Couronne De Glace (CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR107-10 2010 • Agharti ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Twilight Records TW 1.70 2010 • Barbarossa Umtrunk / Dronerune - Distant Shores Of Hvetramannaland. A Tribute To Miguel Serrano ‎(CD, Ltd) Ufa Muzak UFA 41 2011 • Der Talisman Des Rosenkreuzers: La Mission Secrete Du Baron Sebottendorf ‎(CD, Album, Box) // (CD, Album, Ltd) Ufa Muzak UFA 49 2012 • Barbarossa Umtrunk / Front Sonore - Apokatastasis ‎(CDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR144-12 2012 • La Fraternité Polaire ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Twilight Records TW 1.112 2013 • Barbarossa Umtrunk, Escuadron De La Muerte - Bautismo De Fuego - Le Dernier Bataillon ‎(CDr, Ltd, 120) UFA Muzak UFA60 2013 • Barbarossa Umtrunk, Pale Roses - La Clairière Des Eaux Mortes ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) Old Europa Cafe OECD 174 2013 • La Fosse De Babel ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) Old Europa Cafe OECD 186 2014 Appearances in compilations   tr. Elixir Gaulois / Wassail Umtrunk Various - Brewery In Piotrków Trybunalski 2 versions Beast Of Prey 2006   tr. Unger Khan Various - War Office Propaganda Promo Disc 2 versions War Office Propaganda 2006   tr. Futurus Ferrum Various - Parole In Libertà ‎(2xCDr, Comp, Ltd) Creative Fields Rec. CFRCDR 0001 2007   tr. Ungern Kahn Various - La Salamandre: Une Compilation Vol. 2 ‎(CDr) La Salamandre none 2007   tr. Les Noces Chymiques Various - A Japanese Crash Compilation ‎(CDr, Comp) La Salamandre none 2008   tr. Les 7 Tours Du Diable Various - Free Your Mind! ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR043-08 2008   tr. Le Sang Et Le Sol Various - Landwirtschaft ‎(File, MP3, Comp, 320) Kaos Ex Machina Promotions KEMn82 2008   tr. Eldritch Germania Various - In The Sign Of The Runes 2 versions SkullLine 2008   tr. The Narrative Of Arthur Gordon Pym Various - Tales Of The Grotesque And Arabesque - A Tribute To Edgar Allan Poe 2 versions Notariqon 2009   tr. Regnum Sanctum Various - French Collaboration Volume I ‎(23xFile, MP3, Com) La Caverne Du Dragon LCDDFDL006 2009   tr. Bardo Thodol Various - Free Your Mind - Compilation II ‎(31xFile, MP3, Comp, VBR) Kaos Ex Machina Promotions KEMn111 2009   tr. Sex Magick Various - Sex Magick ‎(CD, Comp) Quartier23 XCIII 2009   tr. Astrum Argentum Various - Une Compilation Vol.4 ‎(CDr, Comp) La Salamandre none 2009   tr. Les Oies Sauvages Volent Vers Le Nord Various - Tribute To The Dead Soldiers (1914-1918) Vol. II ‎(24xFile, MP3, Comp) La Caverne Du Dragon LCDDFDL003 2009   tr. Orages D'Acier Various - Tribute To The Dead Soldiers (1914-1918) Vol. I ‎(20xFile, MP3, Comp) La Caverne Du Dragon LCDDFDL001 2009   tr. Les Loups De La Dernière Heure Various - Not Our World Alone ‎(50xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Pavillon36 Recordings P36-022 2009   tr. Winter's Reign Various - Sturmreif: The New Underground Of Military Pop 2 versions Castellum Stoufenburc 2010   tr. The Tell-Tale Heart Various - Tales Of The Grotesque And Arabesque - A Tribute To Edgar Allan Poe II, Second Reading 2 versions Notariqon 2010   tr. Pistis Sophia Various - Do What Thou Will ‎(36xFile, FLAC, Comp, RE) Sombre Soniks SomSon02 2010   tr. Emerald Crown and 1 more… Various - Vita Ignes : Corpus Lignum - Winter Solstice ‎(File, Comp, Aud) Vita Ignes VI 100 bis 2010   tr. Wolfen Various - Torture Garden ‎(CD, Comp) Shinto Records SHN021 2010   tr. Pistis Sophia Various - Do What Thou Will ‎(35xFile, MP3, Comp) Notariqon N-023 2010 tr. Fallen Moons Various - Vita Ignes : Corpus Lignum - Summer Solstice ‎(31xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Vita Ignes 100 2010   tr. Kampfbund Rotelweih 1918 Various - Ritus Terra Prolis ‎(27xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Kalpamantra KM03 2010   tr. Aiwass Commandments Various - Alchemist Compendium II ‎(17xFile, MP3, Comp) Protea Records PTA016 2010   tr. Vive Le Quebec Libre Various - 5th Anniversary - 5 Jahre SkullLine 3 versions SkullLine 2010   tr. Le Puit Des Geants Various - The Seven Deadly Sins : Avaritia ‎(27xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2011-06 2011   tr. Stalker Various - Remember Chernobyl (1986-2011) ‎(19xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Ambientaria Records none 2011   tr. Sturmwarnung Various - The Seven Deadly Sins Compilation: Superbia ‎(27xFile, MP3, Comp, 192) SDS-Compilation 2011-03 2011   tr. Dans Les Entrailles De Moloch Various - Zeitgeist, The Compilation Part V ‎(14xFile, MP3, Comp, VBR) Amex Nori anzg05 2011   tr. Sun & Steel Schattenspiel - Lichtgestalten 2 versions Dead Master's Beat 2011   tr. La Montagne Du Califat Schattenspiel and Verney 1826 - Reclusion Of Sun & Moon (Archive III) ‎(CDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR137-12 2012   tr. Le Centre Supreme (Instrumental) Various - SkullLine Compilation - Best Of 7 Years ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) SkullLine SLCD016-12 2012   tr. La Race Qui Nous Exterminera Various - The Age Of Anxiety ‎(18xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Hesperus Records HESPERUS011 2012   tr. The Path Of Shambhala Various - Free Tibet Free ‎(32xFile, Comp, MP3) Body Music none 2013   tr. Ecoterrorist (A Bullet In The Bush 1) Various - Gaderung: A Tribute To Sixth Comm ‎(31xFile, MP3, Smplr, Comp) Body Music none 2013   tr. In Bashar We Trust Various - Vox Populi 2 ‎(File, MP3, Comp, 184 + 9xFile, MP3, 320) Cyanur Prod 35 CP 035 2013   tr. The Grave At The Bottom Of The Sea and 1 more… Schattenspiel - Licht Und Schatten - The Best Of Schattenspiel 3 versions SkullLine 2013   tr. Procession De Animas Infantes (Le Dernier Bataillon) Various - Todesschwadron! ‎(CDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR150-12 2013   tr. Soleil De Fer Various - Passendale 1917 ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR152-12 2013   tr. Le Grand Solstice Cosmique De La Fin (2014 Edit) Various - Ragnarök ‎(80xFile, MP3, Comp) Body Music none 2014 Links OffSite | YouTube | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects